


暗恋笔记

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [16]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, 没错我就是在吐槽我自己
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 我结婚了，丈夫叫特查拉。我有一个暗恋对象，也是特查拉。暗恋嘛，就是打死都不能承认的那种暗恋。就算是我老公，也不行。
Relationships: t'challa/original female character(s)
Series: 漫威单章 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	暗恋笔记

**Author's Note:**

> 问：OOC写手影响夫妻感情，怎么办？

“我一直以为政治联姻这种事情不会发生在21世纪。21世纪应该是恋爱自由婚姻自由的年代，是不想结婚就可以一辈子单身的年代，是不想要孩子就可以拒绝生育的年代……然而我却在这么开放的年代被长辈硬塞给了一个不怎么熟的男人！”

“他对我倒是还不错，有求必应，放在寻常人家里倒也是个体贴入微的丈夫，可惜了，我不能向政治联姻轻易屈服！”

“完了，我好像开始喜欢他了。不行，不能被敌人的小恩小惠所打动！他对所有人都是一样好的，没有给我特殊照顾，我不能这么轻易动心，不可以！”

“他这么优秀的男人，不应该喜欢我这样的小女孩。对我好应该只是出于教养，或者是政治考量吧。对，一定是这样！”

“我太南了！暗恋自己老公是怎么回事啊！但是……不能告诉他，告诉他我就输了。”

“今天和几个小姐姐聊天，她们说，他从小和她们一起长大，本来应该从她们中间挑选一个做妻子的，但是他没有。唉……从小在女人堆里长大，还都是美女，还一个比一个能打，就算没有日久生情，这也是一起上过战场打过架的情谊啊，我怎么比得过？”

“他之前的几个女朋友都好优秀啊！我就知道，像我这么平凡的小女孩，如果不是出身特殊，绝对不可能入他的眼的。”

“明明已经睡在他床上半年多了，怎么还是觉得自己像偷偷溜进别人家里一样呢？”

“他和小姐姐们说事情为什么不能去办公室讲！！！为什么要当着我的面！！！知道我看见自己暗恋的男人和别的（好看的）小姐姐聊天心里什么感受吗？！臭男人！”

“我觉得他根本没有把我当回事儿，所以才和小姐姐干什么都不背着我……是我表现的太淡定，没有让他看出我在吃醋吗？”

“是不是应该跟他谈一下这个事情？反正我跟他提出来的事他基本都是照办的……”

“算了，不能告诉他我喜欢他。只要我不承认，就没人知道。不就是暗恋嘛……暗恋就是打死都不能告诉他的那种！打死……都不能说？”

靠坐在桌子上的特查拉把手里的笔记本向下拉了几公分，露出眼睛和鼻梁，一边念一边挑眉看了坐在沙发上的我一眼。

我一手捂脸。

“你看就看吧，干嘛念那么大声啊……”我不要面子的啊？

特查拉把笔记本一合，往床上一丢，饶有兴趣的背着手走到我跟前，弯下腰来，又大又圆的眼睛亮晶晶的盯着我，鼻尖快要碰到我的。

“要是昨天晚上不说，你打算什么时候告诉我，你、暗、恋、我？”

不要一个字一个字的说啊！！！你这样我很没面子的啊！！！

我双手捂脸。

“政治联姻，谁先动心谁就输了。谁先承认，那就是主动投降！我这么有骨气，当然不可能投降啦！”我又羞又臊，气急败坏的瞪眼嘟嘴表达不满，表情和某几位演技差到地心的流量女演员差不多。

特查拉轻轻握住我捂着脸的右手，单膝在我面前跪下，抬脸笑着看我：“那我投降了，你准备接受么？”

事情是这样的。

我和特查拉是政治联姻，想必你们已经知道了。

我嫁给他半年多了。一开始我是百分之一万的反对政治联姻的，要知道，我是个不婚主义者，虽然也不是那么坚定的不婚，但不生孩子是百分之一百万决定好的！

可政治联姻就意味着我的子宫不能由我说了算，就算我和联姻对象都不介意丁克，这个国家总归还是需要继承人的。

我又不可能让他和别的女人生孩子，嫁的男人我不能做主，帽子的颜色起码还是能守住的吧？

因为极力反对这桩婚事不成，我只好不情不愿的嫁过来。

不过说实在的，特查拉对我确实很好，好到让我每天怀疑他是不是喜欢我。怀疑的频率嘛……也就一天几百次吧。

但是我又觉得，他这么做是因为教养好，够绅士，知道怎么体贴女性。加上他对他那些复仇者朋友们也是掏心窝子的好，我反复告诫自己，不能对一个中央空调动心，毕竟我又不缺制冷的摆件儿。

再后来，我又觉得，他对我好是因为觉得我嫁给他“受了委屈”，毕竟结婚当晚我就让他在沙发上睡了一晚，跟他说我不喜欢政治联姻，请他不要碰我更不要觉得我是心甘情愿嫁给他的。

诶……听起来好像是他受了委屈……

管他呢。

反正他从结婚以后就对我百依百顺，我呢，就表现的对他做的一切都冷冷淡淡。让男人保持愧疚感，才能让他加倍对你好，这可是维持婚姻的秘诀（并不是）。

与此同时，为了确保自己不动心，我还给自己制定了一大堆计划，包括每天在帅哥堆里坐一个小时，不许眨眼那种。

然而……我还是控制不住对他动心了。

很快的其他帅哥在我眼里都变成了两个眼睛+一个鼻子+一张嘴而已，具体长什么样？谁知道呢！

要不怎么说女人总是分不清感动和爱情呢？

但是我很理智的告诉自己（现在后悔死了），要是承认喜欢他，我就在这段婚姻里处于下风了，他就不会像以前那样对我好了，毕竟他对我好只是出于“我嫁给他受了委屈”这个认知，而不是出于任何感情因素，而我一旦喜欢他，就等于让他掌握了主动权。

所以，我决定，暗恋我的老公。

一切的转机在于昨天晚上，我生日之后。

我这个人，平时滴酒不沾，连吃酒心巧克力都能脸红。

然而，昨天晚上，我不知道哪根筋搭错了，喝了一小罐啤酒……半罐。

喝完以后，酒精上头，我稀里糊涂就把他给睡了。不止睡了，睡完以后我还告诉他，我有一本日记本，叫暗恋笔记，就放在我俩枕头底下，从我嫁给他之后就开始写了，只是这个大笨蛋不知道。说完还不够，我还把笔记本拿出来往他怀里塞，非得让他好好看看，省得他还不知道我暗恋他。

据他说，我当时哭得眼泪鼻涕都分不清，控诉他这个“负心汉”不懂女人心，控诉了整整半个小时，直到睡着还圈着他的脖子，每隔几分钟还要委委屈屈的哼唧两声，骂他一句大笨蛋，搞得他一整晚没睡着，听我在梦里骂了179声笨蛋。

但是这趴我不记得了。

要问我现在什么感想……

就是悔啊。

然后，就有了你们开头看到的那段。

特查拉在我面前单膝跪地的时候，我有一种暗恋对象在跟我求婚的错觉。

然后我想起来，哦，我们已经结婚了。

但是他这个情话技能……

“特查拉？”我摸了摸他的脑门，“你知不知道你OOC了？”

“什么？”

“OOC，out of character，就是……你人设崩了。”

“？？”我看见特查拉大大的眼里充满了巨巨的疑惑。

“你不是不应该喜欢我这种内心戏又多还什么都不会的小女孩的吗？我明明记得你几个前女友一个比一个酷。”

“我喜欢厉害的女孩子，和我喜欢你，不冲突。”

“不对啊？你不应该是特别高冷，惜字如金，傲娇别扭的打死也不会说情话的吗？”

“？谁给你的错觉？”

“你对很多人都是这个样子的，又冷又酷。”

“老婆又不是其他人？”

“但是你哪里点亮的情话技能？说好的酷炫狂霸拽总裁人设呢？”

“……我觉得你对我有误解。”

“不可能！”我掏出手机打开AO3搜索两下，递给他一个叫“淇深”的写手的主页，“说好的‘傲娇腹黑别扭幼稚鬼，就算千方百计诱导他也不可能让他的万年冰山脸露出表情说两句情话来听’呢？”

特查拉疑惑的皱着眉接过我的手机，翻了翻文章，越看脸越黑。

“这谁写的？刻板印象！”

“真的假的？我看她真情实感的写了好多你的故事，我还以为是你某任前女友呢。”

特查拉又在手机上划了几下：“看得人这么少，说明写的不怎么样。”

我抢回手机白了他一眼：“我怎么觉得是你没什么人气连累了人家写手呢？”

特查拉：？？？被OOC同人写手影响夫妻关系应该找谁告状去？？？

不过既然和特查拉说开了，以后要求他少在我面前和别的小姐姐说话之类的也就方便多了。

本来我以为，以后的日子不需要遮遮掩掩、能在所有人面前大大方方秀恩爱会轻松许多，然而事实证明，是我自己太天真。

晚上睡觉前，我去找特查拉，想和他一起回房间，结果就看到他在训练场和国王卫队的小帅哥们打架。

一开始我还蛮感兴趣的，坐在看台上托着下巴看他一个打十个。可谁能想到，这家伙怕是打嗨了，看见我坐在旁边看他，竟然把上衣一脱打得更起劲了。

关键是……他背上怎么有三道指甲抠的血印子啊！！！

小帅哥们的表情瞬间变了，集体盯着他后背看了半天，又一齐转头看向我……

我“噌”就把手背过去了。

特查拉洗完澡回到卧室的时候，我正坐在床上剪指甲。

“我帮你剪。”他把衣服脱了往沙发上一搭，坐我旁边就要拿我的指甲刀。

我一胳膊肘子把他怼开：“不要！”

特查拉被我推开，一时愣怔，接着凑过来飞快的在我脸上亲了一口。

“喂，你注意保持人设好不好！”

“保持什么人设？”特查拉说着抢下我手里的指甲刀丢在地上，“那个OOC写手有没见过我们俩在床上的样子。”

？？？怎么一下子变这么老流氓了！！！

“喂！我指甲还没剪完！会挠破的！”

“不疼。”

折腾完以后，我侧趴在床上发呆，特查拉从背后抱着我，身体一部分的重量压在我背上，莫名的安心。

“累不累？”

“困，但是不想睡，”我伸手取过床头柜上的一本《瓦坎达纪年》，“你给我念好不好？”

特查拉吻了吻我的背，拿过书来翻开夹着书签的那一页，在我耳边轻声念了起来。

我脑子晕乎乎的听了一会儿，突然傻笑了出来：“你有没有觉得自己好像养了个女儿？”

“养女儿？”

“对啊，又是剪指甲又是念睡前故事，就好像……喂！”

这怕不是猫科动物的发情期到了？！

“是你说要养个女儿的？”

“我没说！！”

“我听见了。”

“你听错唔……”

我可是要丁克的人啊喂！！！

我费劲巴力的推开特查拉。

他盯着我，好像还一脸委屈巴巴的样子。

……好吧。

“还剩最后一个避孕套，折腾完就睡觉。累死人了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 靠，故意OOC的感觉竟然有一点点爽，虽然下次写老公还是会写正常的高冷冰山豹，但是偶尔OOC一次真的爽！虽然今天写的是个假豹，但是……反正就这一次


End file.
